Against the Wall
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy wants to convince John that they could be more after a drunken one night stand. Will John let him? CENTON SLASH


**A/N: This is a one-shot dedicated to my 850th reviewer for LOVE STORY. The person didn't sign in so I don't have a name for them but this is what they said, "awwww I CRIED THIS IS SOOO SAD OMG I CAN'T STOP CRYING I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH****  
****POOR JOHN NOT GOING TO GROW OLD WITH HIS KIDS AND HUSBAND I LOVE JOHN CENA" So, if you recognize your review, let me know it was you so I can give you a shout out! Either way, I thank you and everyone reading LOVE and hope you like this one-shot! **

For two weeks John had been a madman. The normally happy and peaceful wrestler was now a short-tempered pain in the ass. His assistant and even the other WWE wrestlers, some he called friends, tried to avoid him. They didn't know nor care what had brought on the change. They just wanted to stay the hell out of his way.

John sat alone in his locker room taking deep breaths as he found himself doing often lately. Struggling to clear his mind. These were the moments when the profound loneliness he felt threatened to swallow him whole and tears came to his eyes. That just pissed him off. Why should it be this important to him? The whole thing was ridiculous.

The more he thought about it the more it seemed like a dream. Like it was something made up that had never happened. But at the same time it was the only real thing that had ever happened to him. And that cold lonely realization threatened to tear his heart apart.

_"Will I see you again?" John asked, his heart stopping._

_Randy gazed into John's eyes. "As soon as possible."_

And he had been stupid enough to believe it. Why? He had spent a year building a wall around his heart; locking it away from love after getting burned by it the last time. He had perfected the art of the one night stand. No names. No questions. Just an orgasm, a thank you, and a goodbye. Things were simpler that way.

He had been unprepared for Randy's attack. One of his closest friends had gotten drunk, worked his way into his bedroom, and seduced him. In the heat of the moment John had made himself believe this was just another one night stand. And maybe that was what it was supposed to be. It was him and Randy; friends for over a decade! If they haunt become more than that in 10 years, one night wasn't going to do it. Sure, he had noticed Randy's attractiveness and he was pretty sure Randy had noticed his but he never expected it to go further than the usual teasing and silly flirting. Then, that night came. It had far different from his usual one night stands. It had been the most mind-blowing experience of John's life. He had never known an orgasm so powerful and he had never felt so completely satisfied. Yet, Randy left him wanting more. It was like he had tasted a powerful drug and was left struggling with an addiction; craving his next fix. He needed more.

But Randy had disappeared. John knew they were on different traveling schedules but even so, most wrestlers had an open door to show up on his show, Raw and Randy usually did. He hadn't in the past 2 weeks, though. He had casually asked Hunter if he knew of Randy's whereabouts and the older man had distractedly responded that he didn't. It was all John could risk. He couldn't let Randy get word of him going crazy looking for him. Perhaps Randy never intended to acknowledge what they'd done. Maybe it had just been a one night stand to him. It was ridiculous. It was interfering with his work, his life. He had to stop obsessing over Randy. He had to accept that it was a one time deal. Just an impulse. Just another one night stand.

* * *

It was Friday night and he was damn sick of being angry and alone. He made his way to a bar with the rest of the WWE superstars and Divas. He hadn't come looking for another one night stand. Tonight he was coming for the liquor and to prove to his friends he was still the John they all knew; that the past 2 weeks had been all a crazy period in his life he wanted to forget.

The bar John had been dragged to was stylish and packed and it towered over the city of Chicago on a penthouse floor. His friends quickly scattered, some heading for the dance floor while others busied themselves pushing tables together. Drinks were quickly ordered and conversations soon started amongst the friends. John was handed drink after drink, everyone happy to see him laughing and joining in the fun once more. He loved it. He was feeling refreshed and relaxed. He felt a smile come to his lips. Maybe this was all just temporary insanity. Maybe he could get past this. Maybe life wasn't as fucked up as it seemed.

As quickly as his moment of happiness came, it shattered when he heard the mumbled curse of Punk, who sat next to him. John frowned and turned his eyes over to see what had disturbed Punk's laughter and made him practically drop his soda. The brown eyes had met his, for the first time in a long time, and it was too late to avoid confrontation. The only polite things to do were to force a smile and try to keep his impulse to attack down as much as possible.

The tall, broad shouldered, man walked over to their table, another man by his side. Those familiar lips curled into a polite smile and the brown eyes failed at concealing their awkward surprise. The man beside him looked like an underwear model. They were both dressed in beautiful sleek suits. Then John noticed the rings and he struggled to keep his smile as his heart shattered inside.

"John," Dave said, holding out his hand. "I don't believe it!"

John shook his hand, thinking about how odd it was that two people who had once been so intimate were now greeting each other in an awkward handshake. "Good to see you too," he lied.

"How are you?" Dave asked, his brown eyes showing a genuine sweet concern.

"I'm great," John said, lying with all his might and hoping it was believable. He motioned towards the table. "Just having some drinks with the guys. Trying to unwind from a hard night, you know."

Dave nodded and looked over at the other men surrounding the table. "I see. I heard you guys were in town and was looking forward to running into you all. I'm glad I did. I missed you guys."

A few mumbled greetings, hugs and handshakes were exchanged but John barely noticed. He had fixed his stare onto the man standing quietly next to Dave. The man stared back at him and shifted his weight, the situation quickly becoming awkward.

Dave turned back and noticed John staring at the man. "John, this is my husband Morgan. We met at an MMA meet about a year ago," Dave said.

Morgan. A name to put to the face at last. This was the same man Dave had left John for. And why not? Morgan was fucking hot and they seemed to have the biggest thing in common with Dave. He shared his love of MMA where as John never did. Even in his spite, though, John could find nothing wrong with the man.

"Nice to meet you," Morgan said with a smile, trying to make it friendly. John commended his effort and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well," he lied.

"So, can we join you guys? I would love to catch up with you all and I'm sure you're dying to tell Morgan some of my embarrassing WWE stories," Dave said with a laugh.

Most of the eyes at the table turned to John, the men torn between their friend and the man who had been their friend years before. John smiled and made it easy for them. "Of course you can. You can take my seat. I'm gonna head back to the hotel."

Dave frowned and quickly shook his head. "No, John, I don't want to run you off..."

"You're not, trust me. I was getting ready to leave when you walked in. I've been here for a few hours already and I have an early morning tomorrow. Interview and then some meetings. Some things never change, especially me, Dave." John said, making the story up in an instant. He must have told it well because Dave looked convinced.

"Well, you're still the face of the WWE, John." Dave replied. "You only keep getting busier but you deserve it. No one does more than you for that company."

John shrugged and tried to keep the humble look on his face. "Yeah, well," He trailed off and stood up, slapping hands with his friends and leaning over to kiss a couple of the girls good night.

"Well, I wish you the best always. It was really good seeing you," Dave said.

John nodded. "You, too. Good luck with the MMA. I'm hearing great things about it. And nice meeting you, Morgan."

Morgan gave a nod and tried not to look impatient. John inwardly rolled his eyes but kept the smile plastered on his face. "You two have a good night."

"You, too," Dave said.

John walked out of the bar, went down the hall to the tiny white egg shaped elevator pod and thanked whatever God or gods there might be that no one else was in there with him. He looked out the round glass window and watched the city come up as he descended. His lips had begun to tremble and tears were only a few seconds away. He needed to get back to his room and now.

As he stepped out of the building into the warm summer air he wiped his eyes and held his head down. All it had taken was one moment; one chance meeting and the dam he had spent the year carefully constructing was bursting apart with a thousand memories of him and Dave.

The buzz of his liquor had worn off and it annoyed him. The last thing he wanted was to be sober. John was caught up in his thoughts, walking the way back to the hotel. He had taken a cab to the bar, but he felt like walking now. The walk was just a few blocks, not too far. The streets were somewhat busy with the city's nightlife, but not too cluttered. Enough for him to fall away unnoticed into the shadows. He rounded a corner to go down the final street that would lead him to the Chicago hotel he was staying in but the shadows suddenly moved and they grabbed him from behind. John's heart raced and adrenaline pumped through his body. After one of the worst nights of his life, he was actually getting mugged! He instinctively tried to fight off his attacker only to notice that his attacker was incredibly strong and seemed to be able to block his every move. He also noticed that whoever had him was not doing anything but holding him there and blocking his hits. John was flailing and trying to fight, but there was no use. He was just wearing himself out. He stopped, breathing heavy, heart still pounding, and he tried to make sense of what the hell was going on.

"Are you done?" Randy whispered, shoving John against the wall.

John stared into Randy's blue eyes not believing that it was him. His heart felt like it was going to either stop or leap from his chest. He was still recovering from shock and could not speak. He was struggling to catch his breath.

Randy grinned and kissed him hard. John felt him reach down and grope his crotch, caressing what he found. John relaxed, pinned between the Randy and the wall.

"How you feeling after seeing Dave?" Randy whispered.

"You were in the bar?" John said.

"I got there a few minutes after Dave and his new toy did. I just got into Chicago a couple hours ago and Cody texted me the address of the bar," Randy replied, a soft smile still on his face. "I followed you out when I saw you run out of there. Had to make sure you were OK. Are you?"

John shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy raised a brow. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, asshole. I'm fine," John said.

"John, you ran the hell out of there after making up an excuse about tomorrow." Randy said with a laugh. "You know damn well you don't have anything to do tomorrow."

John blushed deep. "Yes, I do. How do you know my schedule?"

Randy moved a finger over John's lips. "Because I know everything about you." He removed his finger and gave John a nice long kiss.

"Where have you been?" John asked when their lips parted.

"Working," Randy said.

"Randy, come on." John asked, rolling his eyes.

"I felt weird, OK" Randy said. "We've been friends for so long and then I got drunk and thought I fucked it all up but you made it seem like I didn't; like you wanted more but I was scared. I don't want us to become more and then really fuck things up, John."

"I was willing to take that risk. We could've figured out how to take things slow so we didn't fuck them up but you just disappeared on me," John said.

Randy smiled and kissed John softly. "I'm sorry. I regret it so much." He kissed John's neck. "Forgive me."

"I don't know, Ran." John said.

Randy raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "Can I try to convince you?"

John shrugged and tried to look indifferent. "Sure,"

Randy leaned in and gave John a tiny bite on his neck. He licked his lips. "Turn around."

John turned around and Randy held him against the wall, his arms over John's, forcing his palms against the wall as if he were being arrested. "What if someone comes?" John whispered.

"It's a dark, deserted alley," Randy said. "Nobody will come. Nobody can see us from the street. The traffic drowns out our voices. And these buildings are daytime businesses. Nobody at either of them this late."

Randy reached down and spread John's legs apart. He reached around and unbuttoned John's pants, then carefully unzipped them. He slid them down gently along with his underwear. He took both hands, caressing John's exposed cheeks. "Johnny, you have such a hot ass."

John couldn't suppress a laugh. "Thanks."

Randy leaned against him, kissing his neck from behind. "You taste so fucking good." He unzipped his pants and rubbed his hard cock against John from behind. John slid his hand down the wall. The Randy grabbed it and shoved it back to where it had been. "What do you think you're doing, John?"

"I wanted to stroke myself," John whispered.

"No. You stay like you are," Randy said. He slid his right hand off of John's and reached around him, grabbing his hard cock for him. "You're at my mercy. You keep your fucking hands up and your legs spread."

John shuddered at the Randy's words and his touch. He stayed in place, surrendering himself. "Yes, Sir," he replied with a small laugh as his heart raced.

Randy stroked John's erect cock with his right hand and held John's hand against the wall with his left. He stroked him in a steady gentle rhythm. "You've got such a nice cock, Johnny. I don't think I complimented you on it last time."

"Mmmm," John said, closing his eyes. "Yours is nice too."

Randy stroked him a little harder. "Yeah? I'm glad you like it. Because I'm about to shove it in you."

John's eyes widened and he gasped as Randy penetrated him. "Fuck!"

"Relax," Randy said. "I'm leaking so much right now that I'm plenty lubed up but you still need to relax, baby."

John took a deep breath and relaxed, leaning into Randy. Randy was still stroking him as he pushed into him and settled into a steady rhythm. John moaned, squirming beneath him, sliding his right hand down again only to have Randy let go of his cock and shove his hand back against the wall.

"What'd I fucking tell you?" Randy said. "Stay as you are."

"It feels so good," John whispered. "I couldn't help it."

"Keep your hand up there or I'll have to stop stroking you," Randy said, moving his own hand back down to grip John's erection. "Don't you like what I'm doing? Am I not doing it fast enough? Is that the problem? If you want me to go faster or slower you fucking tell me. You don't fucking move." John moaned as Randy thrust hard into him.

"Stroke harder," John said.

Randy complied. "Like that?"

"Oh God, exactly like that," John whispered.

"See? Isn't it nice to relax and let me take care of you?" Randy said.

"Oh yes," John said.

"Any other requests?" Randy asked.

"Bite me again," John said.

Randy kissed John's neck again, licking him with his tongue. As he was doing this he stroked John a little harder and thrust into him really deep. John gasped and cried out. Randy pulled back and smiled. "How am I doing?"

John's moan and the way his body quivered was answer enough. Randy slowed down to a more gentle rhythm in his strokes and thrusts and then slowly increased intensity again.

"It was torture being away from you," Randy whispered. "After last time...I've wanted this ever since."

"Oh God, me too," John whispered back.

Randy moved his lips to the back of John's neck, kissing the sensitive place just below the hairline and teasing the skin with his tongue. John shuddered and tiny goose bumps appeared, raising the hair on back of his neck. Randy moved up and kissed the back of his head, enjoying the soft hair against his face. He moved back to the side of his neck and teased John's ear with a soft nibble.

"That feels so good," John said through a moan.

Randy smiled, slowing back into a gentle rhythm. "Anything I can do to make it better?"

"No, this is perfect," John said. "Just don't stop. Ever."

Randy thrust into him hard, slow, and deep, stroking John's cock harder as he did. John cried out. Randy smiled. "You like it when I do that?"

"Yes," John said, breathless.

Randy gave him a few more slow deep strokes, kissing his neck and nibbling at his ear. John quivered. "You're so fucking delicious," Randy said. "You fucking drive me crazy."

"Oh God, Randy..." John whispered, leaning into his lover, losing himself as Randy settled back into a sweet gentle rhythm.

"That's it," Randy whispered. "Give in. I'll give you everything you need."

"You're amazing," John said in breathless whisper.

Randy chuckled and kissed John's neck. "You like it when I take control?"

"Yes! Oh, God, yes," John said, closing his eyes as Randy kept thrust into him a little faster.

"Naughty boy," Randy said with a grin.

"Oh please," John begged. "Please..."

"Please what?" Randy asked, kissing the back of John's neck. "What do you want?"

"I need to come," John whispered, his body shaking with desire.

"Relax," Randy said. "I'm going to make you come very hard, are you ready?"

"Please, God, please," John begged.

Randy increased the intensity of his strokes and thrust deep into him over and over again, simultaneously biting John's neck. John was lost in ecstasy. He surrendered himself to pleasure, letting it build up and throw him over the edge. John's entire body tensed and all at once went limp as he quivered. Hot white pleasure spilled into Randy's hand as he screamed.

"Hold on," Randy said forcing John hard against the wall as John nearly collapsed beneath him. "I'm not done with you."

Randy gripped John's hips and pumped into him deeper, harder, faster. John was moaning beneath him, still quivering all over and struggling to stay standing. Randy's fingernails dug into John's hips and he lost himself in his lover's sweetness. The taste and feel of his soft, warm skin, his beautiful firm and muscled form, the hot and tight feel of his sweet surrender. Randy cried out and John felt the sudden rush of hot wetness inside him. They paused still locked together and struggling for breath. Randy licked all the bite marks on his lover's neck and gave each one a soft kiss. His cock was still deep inside John as he finished this task. He realized he still had a hard grip on John's hips and he gently let go. Randy kept kissing his lover's neck and he reached both hands up onto John's hands and took them down from the wall. He pulled John back from the wall, his arms around John's waist holding him close and supporting his weight.

John was still seeing stars. His legs felt like jelly beneath him. His entire body had relaxed into a limp rag, but Randy managed to hold him up. He sank into Randy's arms and his head leaned back on Randy's shoulder. Randy kissed John's ear, giving it a teasing lick. Neither of them really wanted it to be over. They stayed like that for several minutes. Then slowly Randy pulled out of him. He helped John redress.

"Still shaky?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"Turn around and sit against the wall. I'll help you," Randy said.

John let Randy help him turn. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Then Randy helped ease John down. Randy then redressed himself and sat beside John, putting an arm around him and pulling him close. John rested his head on Randy's shoulder.

"Fuck," John said.

"Yeah..." Randy said with a grin.

"I...didn't think it could get better than last time," John whispered.

"I've got so much more to show you about me, Cena," Randy said.

John had a million questions but he was both too exhausted and too confused to put them together. Part of him was afraid to ask anything.

"What were you doing at the bar?" Randy asked.

"I needed to get out," John said.

"Were you looking for a lay?" Randy asked.

"No," John said. Then he lifted his head and looked up at the Randy. "Why, would you be jealous?"

Randy smiled, looking directly into John's blue eyes. "Maybe."

John felt himself blush. He took a deep breath. "Randy, what the hell is this between us?"

Randy gazed at John. "What do you want it to be?"

"I..." John paused and took a deep breath. "I just know I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you either," Randy said.

John blushed deep. "I should be telling you all the reasons this can't work. But I don't want to think about them."

Randy kissed John. It was a soft and gentle kiss but passionate. "Fuck all that. We'll find a way."

"But-"

Randy interrupted him with another kiss. "I only know I need you," he whispered. "I need you like I need air."

John was silent for a few moments, lost in Randy's blue eyes. How the hell could he respond to that? His heart was a pounding mess. He took a deep breath. "You know about me and Dave. I've been hurt before..."

"I won't hurt you," Randy said. "It would kill me."

John smiled despite his anxiety. "Even if you don't, won't the world eventually hurt us both?"

"Fuck the world," Randy said, his hand on John's face caressing his cheek and then pulling him in for another kiss.

**A/N: I even had Randy top. I don't do that often. Hope you liked! REVIEW!**


End file.
